In the prior art, by far the majority of postmen have traditionally bound bundles of mail with individual straps prior to taking them for delivery in rural areas.
However, there has been but slight use made of the pocketed mail bags, each of which has a back panel, a forward panel, and pockets between the panels for receiving mail. Each further had a belt or strap extending across the backside of the back panel and fixed thereto so that when the pockets are full, the strap can be buckled, holding multiple small bundles into a single larger bundle, protected inside the special pocketed mail bags. Such pocketed mail bags are only for rural carriers because they can open them at the inside of a truck.
A reason for the continued use of individually strapped bundles throughout the rural United States, instead of the pocketed mail bags may be because the pocketed mail bags tear easily. Soon the buckle end is torn from the canvas panels.
An object of this invention is to provide the construction of a pocketed mail bag which is so strong at the attachment between the buckle strap section and the canvas panels that a greater popularity of pocketed mail bags could result therefrom.
Pocketed mail bags generally have had three compartments, whereby a single strap buckling holds three bundles, eliminating the need for two bucklings, therefore, being more efficient by saving time and simplifying handling. Pocketed mail bags are also neater and give the pocketed mail good protection.
In addition, mail can be put in a pocket and quickly withdrawn.
But, regardless of the great advantages that pocketed mail bags could have, their inherent weakness has been a factor in preventing their general adoption.
It is, therefore, an object hereof to make them strong enough to become generally used for the benefit of the rural postal system. When individual straps are used, mail that is inherently slick tends to fall out of a strap spilling on the floor or ground. But it does not tend to fall out of a pocket.